


Stans dark choice

by kittyspring



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Stan Marsh, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Stan x trent: Trent gets relised when the boys are 17. The years were longer because he wasn't behaving well in juvi. Stan is dealing with a lot, still living his fathers dream of being on a weed farm, Wendy dumping him and spending more time with Cartman where hes not convinced their not dating. Kyle starting his own relationship with Kenny so the two are always together in someway. His band not making it big and getting restrictions on band time because of his dad. Then news hits that Trent has gotten out. Cartman and Wendy are no where to be found probably skipped town for a few days. Kyle and Kenny start basically living in Kyles dads firm.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Trent Boyett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Stan is all alone when Trent finally catches up to him. Taking a look at the tegridy shirt he states "enjoying the weed", "fuck weed" Stan blurts. Trent covers his mouth. "Know what its like in juvi when everyone's maturing... Heh of course you don't. I'll show you."

Trent pulls down Stan's pants and pushes him to the ground. Now bare ass risen and arms pushed to the gravel of the back road of south park he groans. Trent places a firm hand on his hip to stop the raven haired teen if he tried to crawl away. Stan tensed and tried to move away but the grip got tighter and dragged him back to his spot. Stan let out a gasp that alarmed him. It was a satisfied gasp, a noise made when something felt surprisingly good. Stan shook his head at the thought, there was no way he could enjoy this. He was about to be raped by a man, a man that had years to fester his anger and with nothing better to do then work out.  
Suddenly he felt a wet finger at his entrance. Just as quickly as he noticed it did the finger go inside. He screamed and tried to lurch forward. The hand on his hip brought him back, pushing the finger deeper inside. He hissed and clawed at the ground. "Be grateful I'm at leased preparing you, I wasn't shown that kind of kindness" Trent spoke in an angry softness that caused Stan to shiver or maybe that was just the cold night air. "Trent we-we're sorry it huuh it got out of hand" he tried to speak to his abuser.  
The hand on his hip moved for just a moment, it slapped his right cheek then was quickly back on his hip and pulling him in place. Stan made a noise he'd never made before as he was striked then pulled back onto the finger inside him. like a cross between a gasp and a moan. He was definitely shaking now, his knees starting to hurt from the moving of the loose gravel under him. "Shut up, i don't want you talking unless its begging for more, speaking of" Trent smirked at the end of his sentence. He inserted another finger into Stan, this one some how wetter then the first. Stan choked on a scream as it entered. He tightened his grip on the ground digging his nails into the palm of his hands. Trent started moving his fingers in and out of Stan. "Look at how nice I'm being preparing you like this, nicer then anyone's ever been to me. You should be thanking me" with out his permission Stan's mouth started to move "th-thank you" he nearly sobbed. Trent's fingers stuttered in their movements at the words. Then he growled and moved them faster.  
Stan couldn't help the noises he was making screams and sobs and something he didn't want to acknowledged. A third finger was added to the mix and this time Stan moaned at the feeling. He quickly bit down on his arm to stifle it.  
Clearly Trent didn't know what a pleased moan sounded like because he didn't say anything about it.  
Stan on the other hand knew exactly what noise he made, there was no way he was enjoying this hes not masochistic. He kept telling himself but his body shook with each new sensation. It was with the shiver the third finger caused that he realized how on fire he felt. Every nerve felt like it was turned on as Trent thrusted his fingers into him. Thank god though that he was still mostly flaccid, he hoped anyway he couldn't feel his own dick slapping him with the movements so he assumed he wasn't hard.

Trent removed his fingers and Stan felt like he was being gutted. He bit harder on his arm to stop his whining from being heard. He let out shaky breathes as his body started relaxing from being so tense. The hand was still on his hip holding him tight maybe bruising him. The thought was so odd, bothered him how he wanted it to leave a bruise. He raised himself from being face down on the ground. He moved forward a smidge and was pulled harshly agents Trent. "I don't think so" he almost whispered. "Please I'm sorry, w-we should o- ah" Trent gripped his hair and pushed him down to the ground. "I told you not to talk unless your begging for more" he removed his hand from Stan's hair.  
Stan could feel the tears starting to well in his eyes at the pain. He sniffled and looked out in front of him. Finally taking in the scenery of the black back road or alley now that he saw it, it looked like the place he once hid butters. The memory was ripped from him as he felt something poking his entrance. He took a sharp in hail as fear returned full thyroidal. There were two hands on his hips now, digging into his skin to keep him still. He felt the object start to push into him. He screamed louder then he had all night. It hurt, it felt like a knife was being shoved into his ass but he knew it was Trent's dick.  
Despite how angry he was Trent was going awfully slow like he wasn't trying to hurt Stan to much. Stan was to lost in the feeling to notice the almost gentle action. After what felt like eternity Trent finally stopped pushing as his member was fully inside now.  
Stan was sweating and shaking uncontrollably. He was breathing heavily and gasping like he couldn't get air in his lungs. He was trying to hard to breath through the pain he couldn't escape from that he didn't notice Trent wasn't thrusting into him like a mad man, he was kneeling behind him completely still. "t-t-Trent...Please" Stan began to speak but the word were getting caught in his throat. "Are you begging Stan" the smirk was clear in his voice. It took the boy a moment before he spoke again. He wanted to say stop he wanted to cuss the man out, wanted to yell at him and push him over and attack him. He didn't want to admit in what way he wanted to attack Trent. "Yes" was all he could say in the end.  
Trent pulled fully out making Stan feel gutted once again then shoved himself back inside, to the base of his cock making Stan scream. From pain, from pleasure he didn't know. All he knew was he was screaming and choking on his own noises as they changed. Trent was thrusting hard and fast, pulling Stan to match him or maybe Stan was doing that on his own and Trent was just letting him move. He didn't know anymore. He looked up from the ground only to find he couldn't see any of the shapes. His vision was blurry and unfocused. Tears rolling down his face and drool spilling from his mouth.  
"you enjoying this Stan" Trent's voice called to him but he could barley register it. He whimpered and shook his head, he had to say no. "Stop lying cow boy, your pushing back agents me wanting me inside and this has been leaking since we started." Trent moved one of his hands to stroke up Stan's own erect member then flicked the tip. Stan groaned as he was touched then let out a surprised moan as he was flicked. The hand was placed back on his hip. "So for once don't lie, admit the truth. You like being used like this don't you. Like having your will taken away, like having someone alts be in control" Trent gave a powerful thrust and knocked the air out of Stan. All he could do in response is moan. Those words shouldn't of turned him on at all, none of this should. But he couldn't help thinking he did like not having control, having all his troubles stripped from him by the sensation of pain and then being fucked ruthlessly till he couldn't think. But he was. He was thinking and that's when he realized Trent wasn't moving. He spoke before he knew what he was doing "please Trent. Please I-I don't wanna think" he sighed. "frankly I don't care what you want, maybe I should have you suck me off instead. I think your enjoying this to much." Stan tensed, his mind was still a little foggy but he could still admit that he didn't want Trent to pull out. "Heh I'm to lazy to switch anyway, not when you keep squeezing me like this" he started thrusting again. Harder and rougher then before. Stan was screaming again but it wasn't pain spilling from his throat this time.  
It was happening he couldn't think. Not about Wendy leaving him for Cartman he was sure. Not about his dad forcing him to live a weed farmers life. Not about the fear of losing his best friend to Kenny. Not about having to sit with just butters everyday and not about how wrong it is to enjoy being raped. Or if it even is rape anymore since he wants it so bad.  
His orgasm surprised him as he screamed Trent's name and spasemed as much as Trent's big hands would let him. His mind cleared a little as he came down from his sex high but not by much. Trent was still thrusting into him with the same power. Not slowing down or letting up just fucking into his raw body. Stan was still moaning, this shouldn't be as hot as it was. He didn't notice Trent's movements becoming erratic. The criminal pulled him harshly agents himself as he came into the raven boy.  
He pulled out and watched as his semen spilled out of Stan. He pushed the boy over so he was laying on his back. Trent smiled at the sight. Stan's hat laid lopsided and half of his head, strands of his black hair were sticking out at every angle. Face wet from tears and drool. The top of his tegrity shirt was dirty from the ground, his arms had red marks everywhere from pushing agents the ground. His pants hung at his thighs still exposing himself.  
"you look perfect like this, completely fucked out of your mind. Maybe I should leave you here for someone to find you." Stan knew he was talking but he couldn't register what was said. Everything felt so far away like he was dreaming. He could just barley register Trent's smile fading and turning to look out into the alley or wherever he was. He felt like Trent was leaving. He mustered up what strength he could to grab the man. That's when he finally black out. 

He woke up to a bright sky, metal clanking and the noziating smell of meth. He didn't have to figure out where he was. He'd been here so Many times in drunken slurrs. It was Kenny's junk yard. He groaned and closed his eyes. He moved to stretch and almost screamed at the sharp pain that shot threw him. "ah hck" he sputtered at the feeling of his whole body being sore and torn. He opened his eyes at the sudden pressure bringing the truck he was laying on down. He raised his head to see who was there. "I wouldn't get up just yet if i were you" Stan squinted his eyes to see passed the bright sun. He could just barely make out Kenny's untidy blond hair and orange jacket. Stan laid back down on the metal back of the truck. 'what happened' he mumbled. Kenny sat down on the edge of the truck. "From what i could tell you were raped senseless" Kenny placed a hand over Stan's stomach. A gentle touch that he barely registered. He opened his eyes again and looked at Kenny. Now seeing the soft blue eyes of his concerned friend he Exhaled loudly. "Are you ok to go to school if not ill make you a fort out here where no one will find you" Kenny offered now removing his hand. "Trent will find me" Stan spoke with out thinking. He quickly sat up and immediately regretted it. He latched on to Kenny as pain surged through him. "SON OF A BITCH" he hollered. without warning he started to cry into Kenny's shoulder. Everything was coming back to him. Everything he was running from came rushing at him, All emotional hurt was taking a physical form. His whole being ached and hurt, his heart feeling like it just fell. Everything was coming at him at full force in the form of pins and needles in his ass. 

"It's ok Stan, your ok" Kenny tried to reassure him but he didn't feel ok. It scared him to admit to himself that despite the pain he missed the feeling of only feeling Trent. "I-I'm going insane aren't I" he sobbed. "No Stan it's ok your not insane its all ok" Kenny told. His words just washed over Stan, how could he take them to heart when Kenny didn't even know who did this or that He even begged for it in the end. He continued to cry into Kenny's arm, ignoring his words and just sinking into the comfort he was offering. He didn't know how much time had passed but Kenny's phone started going off. A ringtone he knew all to well 'uptown girl' was the song that played whenever Kyle called him. Stan sat back so Kenny could get to his phone. He wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears. His arm started to sting when he did. He looked down at them to see tiny cuts all over his forearm and bite marks on his right arm. 

"Ya-Ya I'm still alive, just had a sleepover with Stan. Ya we're fine just getting ready see you at school. What really psh what a basterd I'll be there soon." Kenny hung up the phone. "Hey wanna know something that might make you feel better" He smiled brightly. "What" Stan asked hearing just how hoarse his voice was. "That little get away Cartman took was him hitting a cop car with a giant rock and spending the weekend in confinement. And here's the kicker Wendy gave a witness statement which resulted in hi spending two extra days in jail" Kenny started to laugh. Stan smiled at him, it did kinda make him feel better to know the two didn't just go off on some romantic getaway. He gave a chuckle. Kenny held out his hands for Stan to take. He looked at the scared palms for a moment before looking up at the blond who only smiled in an encouraging way. He placed his hands on Kennys and let himself be pulled up. He gripped on tightly as his knees buckled with the sudden weight. Kenny started walking down the trash steps, taking Stan with him. "You good to go to school" he asked once Stan was standing firmly on the ground. "Ya just gotta keep moving" Kenny let go of him "Man that's deep" he started laughing. Stan rolled his eyes but gave a snicker at the joke. Kenny always knew how to make everyone laugh. "Lets go mama hen" he called at the taller as he started to walk out of the junk yard. 

He knew Kenny was talking to him the whole walk to school but he kept tuning him out. The pain shooting through him anytime he moved was stealing his focus from the world around him. In a messed up way he liked the distraction. Not being able to pay attention to Kenny gushing about the lovey dovey things him and Kyle do was a strange blessing. Even if he was sweating from it all. They turned into the school yard and Stan was met with the most pleasant cold wind. "Come on" this time he payed attention to Kenny. He fallowed as the man walked to the back doors and snuck them inside the school. Barley any kids were walking the halls as first period had already started. "I gotta take a leak" Stan stated out loud. He started heading to the bathroom. Kenny fallowed him keeping fairly close to him. The athlete stopped and turned to his poor friend. "Dude space" he warned. "Sorry it's just with Trent out there and whoever hurt you I'm just kinda... we should stick together take him down in numbers you know" Stan rolled his eyes. He held on to his arms, how was he suppose to tell anyone that Trent already got to him. 

He walked into the bathroom, grateful that no one was inside or that Kenny didn't fallow him in. He rushed to a stall and quickly undid his pants. He sat down on the seat sighing at finally being alone. The door to the bathroom opened and quickly stopped peeing. He covered his mouth as heavy foot steps echoed in the silence. He looked down as the foot steps approached. He realized he wasn't safe, he had forgotten to bring his feet off the floor. His heart pounded in his ears. Could it be Trent again, it had to be Kenny couldn't afford heavy shoes so his foot steps were always light s a feather. The sound stopped but he still couldn't see the shoes just a shadow. Everything was to quite as he waited for something to happen. He had forgotten to move, he was caught and yet he wasn't entirely dreading it. The rigidy door was kicked and flung open. He Jolted up grabbing his pants and screamed. His fear turned to rage as he saw who was standing there. "CARTMAN" he shouted. "Whow Stan come on I thought your flashing days were over" Cartman held a hand over his eyes and chuckled in that annoying way he did when ever he was busting chops. Stan pulled up his pants fully and did the button. "You fucking asshole you scared the crap out of me" Before Stan could do anything Kyle appeared out of nowhere and shoved Cartman. The bigger man didn't move much. "That's not funny Cartman we're all on edge right now or have you forgotten Trent Boyett is back" Kyle lectured. "Forget that's why i was in jail but when weendy found out why I was there she changed her statement tch bitch" Cartman crossed his arms. "Serves you right man" Kenny joined in the conversation. He stood behind Kyle, always standing behind Kyle. "Come on we should all get to our next period class before the bell rings, I don't wanna be caught in the rush with a chance of running into Trent Boyett" Kyle told them all. "I gotta finish cause some asshole decided to scare me" Stan glared up at Cartman. "Did you piss yourself, no so clearly you don't have to go that bad", "Jesus he could of been done by now just let him go" Kenny pipped up. "Ugh fine hurry up I don't wanna be here when butters decides he needs to go." 

Stan closed the stall door and turned back to the toilet. It did take him a moment because Cartman scared him. The door opened again and he groaned in annoyance. "Oh h-hey guys th-th-thank goodness i found you. Tr-Trents walking the halls. He's here at school. Oh god what are we gonna do" Butters stuttery voice echoed through the bathroom. "We're not doing anything" Cartman hissed. "Ya if i recall he already got his revenge on you and you gave us away last time so why would we help you" Kyle argued. "a-ah you really think I'm safe" Stan stepped out of the stall. "Ok lets go", "Oh Stan where are you going" Butters stepped in his way. "Get out of the way Butters" he nearly threatened. "Please guys I don't think I'm safe", "Thats not our problem" Cartman told. "Look man just dip got home and put on a disguise " Kenny offered. "Ya go home and be marjirne hes not gonna beat up a girl" Kyle added. "Oh-Okay ya thanks guys" "Good now get lost." The bell rang signalling the end of first period. "Fuck" everyone Whispered. "Damn it Butters we should kick your ass" Cartman put up a fist causing Butters to shriek. "Later we have to go know" Kyle told them. He moved passed Butters. Kenny fallowed behind and Cartman blew a raspberry at Butters as he walked by. Stan fallowed them out the door. 

They started walking down the hall when they all spotted Trent standing at the other end. Stan never did get a good look at him since he was running everywhere. He was tall like mike myers tall, he had a white shirt on with a ripped up plad shirt over top and ripped old jeans. Tattoos lined his left arm. He glared at all of them. The look seemed almost hungry to Stan. Trent took a step and Stan felt like he was being pulled. Because he was Kyle had grabbed his cut up arm and was pulling him as he ran away from Trent. Stan came crashing back down to reality. Kenny was carrying Butters to throw at people when they got in the way. Cartman wasn't to far behind him making the floor tremble as he ran. Kyle was lagging a little behind because Stan wasn't really running. He looked back to see Trent Come around the corner, His dirty boots pounding the ground as he charged at them. "Stan" was all he could hear. He wanted to slow down let himself be caught but Kyle wasn't having it. Then a horrifying thought crossed his mind 'what if he rapes the others, what if it wasn't just for me'. He turned back around and gripped onto kyles arm. He started picking up his pace. Now he was the one dragging Kyle. "SCATTER" He shouted. 

He took Kyle into a classroom that fed into the teachers lounge. He let go of Kyle and quickly opened a window. "I'll go out the window, you go through the lounge" Kyle nodded. He quickly darted for the lounge where there was always at least two teachers inside at all times. Stan sat on the window seal and swung his one leg over the other side. He swerved out of the classroom and ran. Now that he started he couldn't stop. He ran right into Wendy as he turned the corner to the library doors. They both fell to the ground. Stan quickly stood up then offered her a hand "Jesus" he started to say. Wendy stood up with out taking his hand "What the fuck is your problem Stan why'd you push me down" she dusted off snow from her coat. "I didn't-" "Is this because I broke up with you, what are you five pushing me down cause your mad at me grow up Stan. Hello Stan answer me what the fucks wrong with you. God I hope Trent fucking kills you" Wendy went to walk passed him but something caught her eye. She looked over at the little stair well that lead to the library doors and jumped. That jump broke Stan out of his trance he was in when she started yelling at him. He looked up at the library steps. "Hey cow boy" he smirked. Wendy screamed and that prompted him to run. "Stan don't leave me" Wendy shouted, clearly fallowing him. He rushed around the building, He heard another scream. He picked up his pace only to be greeted by a starting crowed. He stopped and looked around quickly spotting Kyle. It wasn't hard as Cartman was holding him while he kicked and screamed. Stan jogged over to them. "Nnno huh ehkny" Kyle stated as he sobbed. "Whow whats going on" Stan asked. "Kenny" Kyle finally managed to say. Stan turned to the building to see what was wrong. His eyes grew wide in shock, there stood Kenny impaled on a pole with the words 'your next' carved into his chest. More screams erupted as more people joined the growing crowed. "Oh my god" Wendy said from beside Stan.

Everything was starting to fade, The screams and cry's of his best friend seemed so far away. He looked away from Kenny's body to the corner where he just ran from. There just beyond the reach of the crowed was Trent. The criminal had blood dripping down his hand and was holding a bloody switch blade. He closed the blade then put it away in his breast pocket. The crowed started moving Stan backwards as more people wanted to see what was going on. Stan tried to keep his gaze on Trent. He was pushed back into the grip of someone. "Oh Stanley, Stanley look at me" He turned his gaze and found his mother shaking him. "Stanley are you alright" "Juesshesh what happened" Stan could barely register his mom and sister were talking to him. His mom hugged him and he again saw Trent staring at him. 'Hungry' he thought. "Come on I'm taking you home" His mom called. He fallowed her to her car and got in the back. 

The events of the day kept playing in his mind on the way to the farm. Kenny worrying about him, Cartman scaring him, Trent watching him, Kyle screaming out for Kenny as he hung lifeless on the wall, Trent watching him. The white city turned into green fields in a blink of an eye and then the marsh family was home. Stan was lost in his mind as he stepped out of the car and walked inside. "Oh good you're all home Sharon towlie needs some help wrapping, shelly why don't you grab a basket and Stan the man how about calculating the weekly total." "Randy Stan's friend was murdered at school today" Sharon informed. "Oh ok so he can help towlie wrap" "God damn it." Stan heard the start of his parents fight but he was already heading to his room. His body moved without him as he closed the door causing all outside noise to stop. Everything was deafeningly quiet. He couldn't hear his parents arguing anymore. He walked to his bed and dropped. Kenny was dead, he had been rapped what alts did Trent have in-store for them. 'Would he rape me again' Stan sat up at the thought. "What the fuck" he whispered to no one. He rubbed his hands over his jeans. His jeans the same ones he wore last night. 

He got off the bed and headed for his dresser. He pulled out a clean pair of jeans and his cows shirt. He pulled off his shirt causing him to hiss as the cloth swiped over his arms. He grabbed his cows shirt and threw it on. He undid the button of his jeans and pushed them down along with his underwear. He stepped out of them then stopped. He slowly turned to the body mirror that sat across the room. He hesitantly walked towards it. He lifted his shirt slightly and gasped at the sight. On either side of his hips was two bruises in the shape of a hand. He bunched up his shirt to get better look at the purple discoloring. He trailed a hand over the print on his left side, barely touching himself. His leg broke out in goosebumps. He placed his own hand over the full print then gasped at the sensation. It hurt, Trent made him hurt had hunted him down like an animal and devoured him. Stan gripped the bruise and a small moan escaped him. He looked into the mirror at the bruise. The sight caused him to buck slightly in the air. It was then that he noticed how hard he was at just the thought of Trent leaving hand prints on his hips. "Fuck that's alarming" he told himself but didn't stop from placing his right hand over his length. He didn't know what he was doing his body was just moving without him, Bucking into his own hand while his other hand squeezed the bruise on his left side. "So fucked up uh-ah" he looked at the uncover bruise on his right side. He turned slightly to get a better look at it. It was a perfect shape of Trents hand just missing the middle of his palm. The sight caused Stan to pick up his pace. He gripped the edge of the mirror for support as he rocked into his hand and pumped himself. No longer hold the bruise on his hip but the pain was still there. Trents words rang in his head 'You like being used like this don't you'. "Ah yes" he whispered to his room. He was so close, he looked into the mirror at the bruise on his right side and squirted over his mirror. "Ah fuck Trent" he held onto the mirror for support as his legs turned to jelly. looking down at his floor he noticed his knees were brusied to right where the gravel dug into. Stan looked at the mirror where he made his mess then to the bruises on his hips. He let go of the mirror and dropped to the floor as he began to sob. "What the fuck is wrong with me" he gripped his hair under his hat as he cried. "He hurt Kenny and abused me why, why do I want him so bad...why does the hurt feel so welcoming" he asked himself. "Like a darkness I just keep sinking into".


	2. break

Stan was awoken by his dad running round the house with a mega phone, announcing a new advertisement about to start on tv. Stan groaned at the noise. Of course this is how he starts his day. He rolled out of bed and sat on the edge. His cloths decorated the floor in disorganized piles. He grabbed absently at a shirt and threw it on then a grabbed a pair of jeans from the mess. He got out of bed and grabbed his hat off the night stand. He groaned from his tired he was, guess he was going to school early today.He left the room to walk the house. He could hear his family already arguing as he made his way to the living room. "Randy it's six in the morning we can watch it later" "No this is important" "I hate thish family." Stan walked into the living room to see his dad practically dancing as he shushed his family. "Stan, Stan get over here you have to see this wait what are you wearing" Stan looked down at himself to see his old cows shirt on. "Come on buddy you gotta promote tegridy." Randy pulled a brown tegridy shirt over Stans cow one. He sighed at his dad but put his arms through the sleeves anyway. "Oh here it comes" the commercial started to play which just consisted of Randy running around talking about how much he loves the farm. Stan rolled his eyes and walked over to his mom. "Mom can we go have breakfast in town" he asked quietly. "Yes Stan" His mom looked over at Shelly who was sitting on the couch. She stood up once she saw Sharon looking at her. The three snuck out of the house while Randy boasted about his commercial. They got into the car and drove away from the farm they despised so much. Stan watched the scenery change from the farm land to the snowy city. They all stayed silent as they made their way into town. It was to early for conversation anyway but the silence was kinda nice like there wasn't all these horrible things going on and they were just a regular family making there way to an early morning breakfast.

Sharon drove into the parking lot of the diner, a small place that's open 24/7. They all got out of the car and went inside. Immediately the waitress noticed Stan's shirt before any of them could take in the scenery. "Hey I get my weed from there" She pointed out with a smile. The whole family sighed and rolled their eyes "Can we just get a table" Sharon asked. "Oh absolutely" She walked away for them to fallow. Stan Fallowed but was stopped by a simultaneous drowned hello. He turned to an eight seater booth by the glass door. Sitting inside was the goth kids Henrietta the fat one, Micheal the tall one, Pete the red one, and Firkle the small one. "Hey" he responded putting his hands in his pockets. "Hey heard what happened to your friend" Micheal spoke up. "Ya" he responded not really knowing how to have this conversation. "Shame" "brutal" they told him. "Ya it is....Trent did it" he bit his lip after giving that information. He hadn't told anyone what he saw but everyone kinda already knew. He watched as the goth kids stilled and their eyes widened. "You know who did it" Pete asked, "Did you go to the cops." He looked at the ground and kicked the dust bunny's "Uh no wheres the evidence you know and if there is any the police will find it." The kids rolled their eyes "do you really believe that" Henrietta asked him. He stared at her blankly. "Their just a bunch of incompetent conformists, think their so great cause they bring home 56,980 and dick around while everyone gets murdered or raped. fucking bastards" Firkle ranted. Everyone looked at the ground "Ya" they all agreed. "Heard your girl dumped you again" Micheal changed the subject. "Tragic, if you ever need to succumb to the darkness we'll be here" Pete added "Ya" they all agreed. "Uh thanks but I think I'm ok with just screaming into a mic" the kids smiled at him. "Heard you playing at that festival awhile ago you were really good" Henrietta took a sip of her coffee. "Thanks guys catch ya around" he waved at them then started walking to where his mom had sat down. 

"Those kids your friends Stanley" she asked with a smile. "Kinda" he didn't know how to respond. "They look like shelf wallowing turdths" Stan almost laughed at his sisters speech impediment. "What can I get you" the waitress asked taking out her little note book. "Oh I'll have your super breakfast with white bread and the home fries well done and some coffee" Sharon spoke first. "I want the pancake shupreme and orange juice" Stan looked at the waitress with a smile. "I'll just have a coffee" he told her. She clicked her tongue at his response. "Alright coming right up" she left the table and Stan turned back to his family. "Just coffee you don't want any food" His mother asked. "No I don't think I can stomach anything right now but I need coffee" His mom laughed at him. "Never thought I'd hear you say that my little Stanley" she giggled. "Mom I'm not a baby" "Shut up turd your shoo moms baby" the table broke out into laughter something that hadn't happened to the Marsh family in a long time. 

Sharon dropped Her son off at school before taking her Daughter to work. Stan walked into the school where people were gossiping or studying or just plan sleeping on the floor. He made his way to his locker but he didn't get that far. A few lockers before his was Kenny's, the students that didn't go home yesterday had made a memorial at his locker with pictures and yellow flowers and nice notes plastered all around. Kyle stood in front of it just staring. Stan walked up to him then turned to the locker. "He-He loved those flowers Stan, like really loved them. I remember he got high off them wanted to chase this girl with giant boobs. He loved boobs more then anything and yet he still wanted to be with me even though I don't hng" Kyle made a gesture of holding something as his voice got lost in his throat. "I know buddy I know" he patted his friends shoulder. Kyle ran his hand over his eyes to dry up the tears. "You guys, Seriously you guys" Cartman's voice rang through the halls. He ran up to them completely out of breath "huh seriously huh guys" he tried to speak. "What can't you see we're mourning" Kyle glared. "Oh ya real sad poor Kenny may he rest. This is important" Cartman quickly changed tunes. "Getting real sick of hearing that" Stan sighed in annoyance. "I Heard from Butters who heard from that vamp kid that heard from a goth kid that Trent kicked his dad out of his trailer home and now lives in the trailer park" he told. "What" Kyle asked. Cartman rolled his eyes "ugh Butters heard from this vamp kid who heard from a goth kid-" "I heard you fat ass I meant why." "Ugh I don't know cause hes a psychopath hell bent on taking revenge like he did to your Kenny" Kyle started to tear up at that. "Who was his dad" Stan asked trying to change the subject. "That red haired dude that worked construction" Cartman informed. Stan suddenly smiled "they took our jobs" he stated. "Oh ya that guy, didn't he start like a mass orgy" Kyle asked smiling himself. Cartman started to laugh "Dey took 'er jerbs" Stan started to laugh hysterically at that. He held his stomach as he laughed. "Dude its not that funny" Kyle told him. Him and Cartman were now watching as Stan's laughter started to turn into crying. He wiped his eye as he laughed then sobbed like he was undecided on what he wanted to do. "Dey-'er-jerbs" he breathed out. 

He leaned agents the lockers then slid down them till he was on the ground. "Seriously dude what the fuck is wrong with you" Cartman backed up. "Stan" Kyle called as he kneeled down to be at his friends level. "Jerbs" Stan said as another fit hit him. "Stan whats wrong" Kyle asked very much concerned now. "It's just so funny you know I Idolized that man heheheh" He looked at kyles concerned green eyes. "Heh you don't know didn't Kenny tell you" Stan asked finally calming down some. "Tell me what" the red head asked then turned to Cartman who shrugged his shoulder's. "You guys keep going off about how Trent's out to get us and we better watch our backs but he already got me" he started laughing again "Durka der" he hollered. He started crying again and wiped the tears away as he began to hiccup from his body being so indecisive of what he should do. "looks like Stan finally lost it hes cracked" Cartman started making loony tune noises. "Shut up"Kyle hit him from the floor. "Stan what happened" "Hehehhm" the laugh crying stopped dead as he looked at his friends. "He raped me Kyle. that's why me and Kenny were together yesterday he must have found me. He really was a good friend" Stan took in a deep breath as he let his legs fall fully to the floor. "Oh Stan" Kyle started. "I'ts ok I thought I was going insane for a moment there but I think I'm getting better" Kyle smiled at him. He grabbed the raven boys arms then stood up. "Come on" he told. Stan stood up then looked over at Cartman "heh Dey took 'er jerbs" he started laughing again. "Ya Stan Dey took 'er jerb" Kyle pulled him to fallow so they could head to class. "fuckin weirdo" Cartman mumbled as he joined the two in walking away.

"Here why don't you go collect yourself I'll meet you in home room" Kyle told Stan as they stood outside a bathroom. "Ya you crazy besides if Trent did get to you I doubt he'd do it again" Cartman offered. He knew Cartman meant to be nice but the statement made him feel a little disappointed. Of course he could never tell that part to Kyle about how he actually liked it and jerked off to the bruises left behind. "Ya ok I'll see you" He stepped inside the boys bathroom. It was gross and grimy like it rarely got a good clean. The smell of urine was in the air along with a cleaning product of some kind. Stan walked to his usual stall and closed the door. He sat down on the toilet and ran his hand over his face. His ass still kinda hurt but not as bad and his arms were healing he couldn't even feel the sting anymore. He removed his hat and ran his fingers threw his hair. He let out a sigh, fuck he couldn't believe he broke down that quickly he must of been more tired then he thought. The door opened to the bathroom. He tensed for a moment at the sudden noise. He turned his hat around in his hand so he could play with the puff ball. The foot steps echoed through the empty bathroom. They stopped in front of Stan's stall. He looked from his hat to the floor. The shoes were out of sight so he couldn't see who it was. He clicked his tongue "fuck off Cartman" he warned. 

Stan looked up to see a large hand grip the top of the door, With one powerful push the door swung open causing Stan to stand up suddenly. He dropped his hat at the sight before him. Trent stood were the door was with a large smirk on his lips. Stan was frozen now that he could see Trent clearly in the light he was huge, he was taller then the stall If Stan just looked up he would of known who it was. Trent stepped forward and Stan squiled "My god your giant" he backed into the stall. "Your just now noticin, din ya get a good look last time" Trent chuckled. The sound rumbled through Stan and he had no idea how. He shook his head slowly like it was some answer he didn't want to admit. Trent chuckled again "Then sit down" Trent tapped the toilet with his foot. Stan glanced over at the toilet then back at Trent. His smile fell "Don make me tell ye again" god help him because Stan actually started to move. His heart pounded harder with each step, He was so close to Trent he could feel the criminals body heat. He looked at around his face till his gaze landed on his lips. He had an erge to just fly forward and cling to the man and run his fingers thew the buzzed hair while he kissed him. HE swallowed hard at the thought, returning his gaze to Trents eyes. They were so brown it was like they were almost black. He stood in front of the toilet now, could feel the cold object behind his knees.

Trent leaned forward slightly and Stan started to lowering himself onto the seat at the action. He could barely hear over his heart pounding in his ears. It was like the only noise in the world. "Good boy" and Trent's voice sending shivers over Stan's body, the only two noises in the world. Trent unbutton and unzipped his pants without breaking eye contact. Stan looked away from his face to his crotch as he unzipped. "Eager" Trent asked "Fuck no" Stan blurted looking back into Trent's eyes. His smile fell "what did I say about lying, I told you to stop" He reached out to Stan's hair. He ran his hand through the locks strangely gently. Stan bit back a pleased groan at the sensation. "Wha-what makes you think I'm lying" He gripped Trent's arm to get it out of his hair. Trent gripped onto the locks causing Stan to yelp. "Because I see it in yer eyes, Starin at me, Just begging to be fucked" he pulled at Stan's hair again this time softer. 

Stan clung to the arm and let out a light gasp that was clearly suppose to be something alts. He looked at Trent as tears began to welled in his eyes. "Crying already and here I thought yer cried out from earlier" He ran his thumb under Stan's eye to catch the tear forming. "Yer gonna suck me" he told. He removed his left hand from Stan's cheek and used it to pull his underwear down. He pulled out his cock and Stan's jaw almost dropped. He had that inside of him, Trent was big way bigger then he was or maybe it was just fatter so it made it look bigger. "Eager" Trent asked again. "No" Stan responded the hand in his hair tightening its grip "S-scared" he managed to get out. The hand loosened its grip. "Just open yer mouth" Stan looked up at the arm he was holding. He reluctantly let go of it giving Trent full control of his head. Like he didn't already have that. He looked up at Trent then slowly opened his mouth. It was kind of humiliating being held by the hair and demanded to open his mouth. What was he supposed to do with his arms. Trent placed his free hand over his erection and gave it a few pumps the motion made Stan salivate for some reason. "Heh I love that look in yer eyes like you would give me whatever I asked fer" Trent placed the tip of his cock on Stan's tongue. He expected it to taste dirty with sweat and other things. But it tasted like flesh and heat with a hit of salt and it didn't smell as bad as he thought kind like fresh water. Did he shower before doing this. 

The thought was quickly ripped from him when Trent started to moved into his mouth. It caused Stan to tense "Ah teeth watch the teeth" Trent warned. Stan tried to relax as the taller pushed further into him. He felt like he might gag if he took anymore in. Trent stopped not even half of him was in Stan's mouth. Stan hummed at the thought of how big he was. "Like what ya see now" Stan hummed again at the words. He swirled his tongue underneath just trying to find a comfortable spot for it. Trent moved back a little then moved forward slowly. Stan's brows knitted in confusion at the action. "What don't like it slow and soft, good me neither" he re-positioned his hand in Stan's hair then started thrusting into his mouth. Stan moaned in surprise at the sudden action causing him to gurgle. "Just relax and ya wont choke, or do I like the noise ya make" Stan moaned again causing Trent to gasp. His eyes fluttered at the new pace but he was still thinking to much.

Thinking about how Kyle would react to this how Cartman would really think he had gone insane, maybe he has gone insane for wanting Trent to over power like this. To use him any way he wanted, to take control of him and command him. He needed the thoughts about his friends to stop. He swallowed down more of Trent without warning. trying his best to stay relaxed so he didn't choke. "Oh fuck I should just shove all of it inside" the man sputtered, voice so pleasure drunk It sent a satisfied surge towards Stan's own member. He started moving his head on his own trying his best to keep from tightening his throat. "Ya do like this, then sit there and keep yourself relaxed" Trent put both hands on either side of his head. Then pushed all the way into Stan's mouth till the boy was nose deep in his pubic hair. Trent didn't give him a second to adjust as he was pulling out then thrusting back in. It stung in the back of his throat but he didn't care. Trent was genuinely moaning as he Fucked Stan's face, using his mouth and throat anyway he wanted. It caused Stan to drool down his chin or maybe that was lack of swallowing.

He had to stop himself from squirming about as he tried to find any friction for himself. This time he could feel when Trent's movements became erratic. But he didn't care all he could hear was the mans loud grunts. He was all he felt, pulling at his hair and forcing himself down Stan's throat, covering his ears so all he heard was him. His eyes over flowed with tears. He didn't want it to end. But it did.

Trent quickly pulled out then started pumping himself. He cam in thick strikes that landed on Stan's tegridy shirt. He stared forward in lustful haze as he tried to catch his breath. He went to wipe away the drool dripping down his face with the back of his hand. He looked down at the mess on his shirt. It gave him some satisfaction knowing Trent ruined another one of these horrendous shirts. "Yer gonna smell like me" The felon smiled in satisfaction. 

Stan went to go touch himself but Trent removed his hands from his crotch. "You don't get to cum yet" Stan let out an unwanted whimper as he looked up at the giant. "I think you enjoyed it to much so now you'll have to wait. If you cum before I say I'll have to punish you." Stan didn't know what to say part of him was screaming about how demeaning that was but the other part wanted to obey with the promise that Trent will touch him like this again. He nodded in response. Trent smiled at that. "Good cow boy" and with that he was gone walking away to the door. Stan stood up and looked out the stall to see the door close signaling that he was alone once again. 

He took a few steps back till he was close enough to sit back down on the toilet. He gripped his knees to stop himself from doing anything. Causing a small ache to run through his calves at the bruises he was touching. He looked down at his lap where his dick tented his pants painfully. 'Calm down' he tried to tell himself. 'Think of anything alts' he took in a deep breath as he tried to will away his erection. But all he could think of was how much his throat hurt and why. The sore ache traveled from the middle of his throat to the tip of his jaw. It just felt so endearing. He cleared his throat and the pain worsened for a moment. He was sweating from it all. Stan moved his hands from his knees to his head. He lowered himself so he could rest his elbows on his legs. "fuck" he tried to speak but it was so hoarse it didn't even sound like him. "Go away" he told himself. He took in another deep breath.

The bathroom door opened and he jumped up. "Stan" Kyle's timed voice called out. His heart started pounding at the the noise, his body suddenly becoming cold. He noticed that the door was still open. He stood up and quickly closed it. "Oh" Kyle made a startled noise at the door closing. "Stan" he spoke again. "Ya- ya I'm here" he tried his best to speak normally. "Hey dude I was just coming to check on you, you didn't come to home room" Stan leaned on the door to keep it in place. "Is first period over" he whispered. "Ya like ten minutes left" Stan ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that much time had passed. Just how long was Trent fucking him. He closed his eyes and sighed at the memory. "Stan are you ok" Kyle asked. He cleared his throat "Ya". "You just sound like you've been crying" Stan wiped his eyes of the tears from earlier. "Ya i'm fine it was just a funny joke, took er jerb" he gave a weak chuckle. "Oh god" He heard Kyle mumble to himself. He could imagine his friend rolling his eyes at him. He smiled at the thought. He sniffled as he cleared his throat again. He turned to the toilet paper dispenser and grabbed few strands. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt to pull it out a little. He used the paper to wipe off some of the fluid on his shirt then wiped his chin and mouth. 

The door to the stall opened fully before Stan was able to stop it. Kyle gasped at the sight of his best friend. "Jesus dude you look terrible what happened" he stepped into the stall. "I uh-" Stan tried to come up with an explanation for how he looked. Shirt stained with wet spots face beat red and hair messed up. He hid the paper behind him and threw it in the toilet. Kyle bent down and grabbed his hat off the floor. He dusted it off as he stood back up. "I didn't know you were still gonna have a break down" Kyle told him. He took his hat from him and put it on. "Uh ya just didn't want to make it about me ya know cause you need support" Stan tried to feed into Kyle's idea. His friend blinked at him then looked down. "It's been a tough week for the both of us, I really wish you would of told me what happened sooner but I'm *hick* I'm really glad Kenny was there for you" he started to cry as he spoke. Stan placed a hand on his should for comfort. He took it to mean he was being offered a hug. He lunged forward and held on to Stan as he cried harder. The boy was taken aback by the action but patted his back anyway. He switched his weight from one hip to the other and found that he was no longer hard. "That did it" he spoke out loud. Kyle leaned back a bit to look up at his friend "what was that" he asked. Stan grabbed his head and pushed it back to rest on his shoulder "nothing just I'm here for you man." 

*****

Stan sat in his second period class listening to the teacher drown on about physics and science. Everyone had a lab partner they sat with through class and every desk was full. Except his. He glanced over at the empty seat where Kenny would normally sit playing on his phone under the desk or showing Stan some meme he found. He huffed at the memory. Now there were notes tapped to the table about all the people who missed Kenny. There was one from butters one from pip a bunch from girls and one from Craig that just said 'thanks for helping burn the budda box'. It was horrible one of the best people in south park was gone and the murderer walked the halls, having sex with the victims best friend. Stan clinched his jaw at the guilt that flooded him. A small giggle rang in his ears 'I don't mind' came an all to familiar voice. Stan looked at the empty seat in horror. There was no way he heard what he heard. He clinched his fists 'fuck I really am going insane' he thought. Another noise caught his attention. He looked up to the front of the class to see Wendy giggling at Cartman who was balancing a pencil on his nose. "Eric pay attention" the teacher told him. "I am I just have ADD I can't concentration" the teacher groaned at the explanation. The bell rang just then and everyone quickly packed up their stuff and headed out. Stan looked at the empty seat again in disbelieve. 

He turned and headed out the back door of the class room. The hall was crowded with every student trying to meet up with their friends or trying to get to the cafeteria before it filled. He started walking but was almost knocked over when someone ran into him. He grabbed the person before they both fell. "Whow sorry dude" Kyle straightened out his hat and papers from his binder. "It's fine whats the rush" Kyle suddenly looked very scared. Before he could say anything Cartman's voice boomed over the bustle of the hall. "Jeez Kyle Kenny hasn't even been dead for a week and your already hooking up with Stan" Kyle turned to him in a fit of rage. "Hey shut your mouth fat ass Kenny meant the world to me" he shouted. "Ya Eric Kenny meant the world to everyone" A Girl spoke up from the crowed. "Kenny meant the world to me" someone Alts said. It was like a domino effect, one girl said it now a bunch were coming together to admit that Kenny meant the world to them. Some were even talking about how they loved Kenny. 

"No Kenny actually meant the world to me he was my boyfriend" Kyle shouted at them. The crowed started to laugh. "Good one" Red spoke up, "Like Kenny would ever date a guy he loved potang to much" the crowed continued. Kyle shook from his rage and the will not to break down and cry. He turned away from the crowed and turned to a glass door that led to a stair case. Stan stared at the door for a moment before fallowing the mourning widow. He could hear the sobs echoing through the stair case. He went down the steps and turned down the small room where a door led outside. In the small space where the stairs ended and a heater sat beside the door, Kyle sat in the corner curled up and crying. "Uh hey man" Stan announced himself. Kyle sat up but still looked at the ground. "No ones gonna believe me Stan, and I know you hate when I talk about it but he made me so happy. It was like I was missing something my whole life and I finally found out what it was and just as I found it , It was ripped away from me." Kyle cried into his knees. Stan sat down beside him and started rubbing his back. "I-I'm gonna go to his parents after school" he whimpered out. "Do you want me to come with" Stan asked unsure of what he was suppose to say. Kyle raised his head to look at him "Just for a bit" he told. "Ya man whatever you need" he continued to rub his friends back. 

The two were silent for a while aside from Kyle's sobbing. Finally he started to calm down some. "Hey why did you body check me" Stan asked suddenly. The widow turned to him as he wiped the tears from his cheek. "Oh ya turns out Trents in my second period class. He was staring me down so booked it before he could get to me" Kyle shook at the thought. Stan huffed as he sat back against the wall "damn" he spoke out. "He killed Kenny and If he raped you I don't wanna find out what he has in store for me maybe he'll break my legs so I can't walk anymore. Or maybe he'll kill me and ship pieces of m body to my parents and Christmas gifts. I-I'm so scared Stan I wish we had just told the truth in elementary this whole thing has gotten so out of hand." He sputtered in a fit of worry. "Everything in our life is, we just keep doing shit and instead of fessing up things just get out of hand and by the end of it the town is half destroyed and one of us is giving a speech in front of a mob about what lesson we learned from it all but we didn't really learn anything cause we do it ll over again, talking about how it would of just been better if we told people rather then lied or kept things to ourselfs." Stan looked at the black carpet that laid under them in thought. He looked at Kyle who was also looking at the carpet in thought, most likely thinking about some of the scenarios they've been in. 

But he was thinking bout something alts. Ya he told Kyle what happened but he only told him half the story more like a small portion of the story. He didn't tell him about his insanity, what would he even do once he found out that his best friend enjoys being used sexually by the man that killed his boyfriend. Or that his best friend is a masochist who got painted a few seconds before he showed up in the bathroom. He opened his mouth to speak "Kyle" the boy looked at him expectantly. Stan took in a deep breath "I- There's- I mean-" He took a deep breath "Wendy broke up with me" he mentally cursed himself for confessing the wrong thing. "Ya I know" the room became silent again. "You knew" Stan squinted his eyes as he tried to process the information. "Ya I mean you've been extra moody lately kinda just sad all the time and she's been laughing more so i just put two and two together." It took Stan a moment before he spoke again "So you've noticed I was sad and that Wendy was happy and thought 'those two must have broken up' right" he asked. "Right just like every time she's dumped you" Kyle stood up and wiped his cheek one more time. "Come on all the spots will be taken in the caf" he told. 

Stan got up and nodded. They made their way out of the stair well. Kyle opened the door to the hall and Stan fallowed. He got a cold chill as he stepped passed the door way. He stopped and looked back into the stair well. At the top of the steps he could just barley register Trent standing at the top with his large hand clasped over Butters mouth as he held the small boy off the ground. "Stan lets go" Kyle called to him. 

The two walked into the cafeteria and grabbed two trays. Stan couldn't get the image out of his head a part of him wondered if Trent was using butters in the same way he was being used or if he was beating him. What if Trent was doing those things with other people. Why did it hurt so much why did it make him feel betrayed. He walked the line till he came up to the lunch bar. "Hello children hows it going" Stan looked up at Chef. "Bad" he told, "Oh cause of Kenny ya Kyle just left crying you poor boys." "Ya no I mean its sad but, Chef what do you do if your getting addicted to someone using you during sex but then getting upset at the idea of them doing it to someone alts but your not dating." "Oh thats an easy one" music started playing out of nowhere as chef began to sing. "Oh woman I'm gonna lay you down by the fire and make sweet love to you women. Oh gril your gonna be my sex slave- wait, wait just a minute what are you talkin about Stan." "Getting rapped and liking it" "get out of here" Chef pointed to the exit. Stan took his empty tray with him as he exited. That was no help and now he has no food and one of his friends is angry at him. He thought about the scene for a moment as he walked over to Kyle who was sitting with Craig and those guys. He tossed his tray and sat down. "Didn't you want anything Stan" Kyle asked. "I'm not hungry" He rested his head in his hand. He noticed the boys rolling their eyes at him. He looked around at them as they all moved to eat. 

He tapped his finger on the table still thinking about what chef told him. He took out his phone and googled sex slaves. All that was coming up was articals about sex trafficking and their stories of being found. The warning bell rang and everyone dragged their feet to class.

*** 

All through third period Stan was on his phone looking through what he could about willing sex slaves. He came across a description of woman named Sydney who had her boyfriend knock her out and woke up tied to a bed were she had a vibrator in her and her boyfriend was forcing her to suck him. He had to close his phone cause the story caused him to have a problem in class. He had to calm down, think of anything that could make it go away since he had gym next and it was a very physical class. 

He was already sweating as he made his way into the boys locker room to get changed for class. Some of the boys were already there. Craig sat on his phone while Tweek looked over his shoulder in mild interest and annoyance. Token and Clyde were having a flex off. He could hear some guys out of sight singing smash mouth. He walked over to his locker and quickly changed. Kyle walked in already where his gym cloths. "What are those idiots doing" he asked. "Being idiots" he answered. The door slammed opened "EVERYBODY RUN TRENT'S COMING TO GYM CLASS" everybody screamed and rushed to the gym door. "Jesus Christ" Kyle said in a panic. "Come on you guys" Cartman appeared. They fled into the gym like everyone alts. The group of boys was stopped just outside of the door causing the boys to fall into them. Cartman was the only one that managed to knock some people over. Kyle jumped behind Stan when they finally took in the view of the gym. 

Trent stood beside Chef in the middle of the gym. "Hello children a little eager today good were playing free for all dodge ball skins verses shirts" Chef all but laughed. Stan immediately thought of the bruising on his hips. He quickly touched one and bit his lip. What if he was picked as a skin then everyone would see the hand prints on him, his secret would be out. He'd be the laughing stock of the school considered a freak. "Stan wheres Stan Marsh" Chefs voice rang. The group grabbed Stan and pulled him to the front. He looked up at the bleachers knowing the goth kids who had gym would be sitting up there. Micheal and Pete raised a brow at the panic on his face. "You'll be the captain of the shirts and Cartman you'll be the captain of the skins" "Aw that's bull crap you just wanna see me jiggle" Cartman yelled. The class started laughing "take off your shirt tubby" "Ya make those titties shake" they laughed harder. "Ey you shut you damn mouth Craig" he walked up to Stan. "Man i fucking hate Craig" he told. Stan looked at him as he took off his shirt, relived that he wasn't the one that had to disrobe. 

Eric tossed his shirt on the ground and huffed. Stan raised his hand and smacked it across Erics stomach making all the body fat jiggle like throwing a rock in a river. "Ey" everyone broke out in laughter. "Alright, alright heehee Trent go join the group Stan Cartman come up here." Everyone moved as they were told. "Alright Eric you can chose first." Eric looked around the group in thought, Kyle rolled his eyes and took a step forward. "Trent Boyett" he pointed. Everyone stilled and went silent as they looked at the giant. He took a step forward causing the ground to shake under his boot. Stan didn't think before he was hitting Cartman's arm with the back of his hand. "What he's the strongest I'm not losing to you again", "Are you insane" the two whispered. "Are you derk er jerb" Cartman smiled as he watched the smaller cover his mouth to stop a laugh. He turned away from him, catching Trent's gaze. Now he was holding his mouth for an entirely different reason as the man smirked at him. Next thing he Knew Kyle was pulling at his wrist. "You ok" he whispered. Stan nodded. "Pip" Cartman said. "Oh dear i really didn't want to be a skin" the boy removed his gym shirt. 

Stan felt like he wasn't even there like he was trapped in a body that wouldn't move "Token" he said before thinking. "Trent you have to take your shirt off" he heard Chef say. He couldn't stop himself from looking over. "Tweek" Trent looked at him and smirked. He removed his over shirt and let it fall to the ground leaving his black wife beater. A tug on his arm caused him to speak "Craig" he told not looking away. Trent lifted his arms and grabbed the back of his shirt to take it off. "David" He pulled it over his head then threw it on the ground. "Jason" Kyles voice called out. Stans eyes grew at the sight. Trent had a tatto on his right breast of a rose being stabbed. He had dark chest hair lining the shape of his pecks and trailing down to his pants. "Fosse" Stan could feel his mouth watering at the sight. He felt another tug at his arm and turned his gaze "Timmy" he shouted. He closed his eyes for a second and the stupid call "Aw man" his team groaned. "Hahaha told you he's going insane" "shut up fat ass" Kyle defended. "Ey don't call me fat you fucking Jew" "Errr" Kyle gripped Stan's arm to hold back his anger. He hissed at the contact "dude ease up you're digging your nails into me" Kyle let go of him and he rubbed his arm. "Kevin" Cartman called. Stan looked at his own team so far it was really sad. "Clyde" he called in defeat. "Scott" Cartman almost sang. "Oh come on" Stans team whinned "Timmy". "D-Dont wory fellas I'll do-do-do my v-very best" "I know you will Jimmy"

Stans team: Stan, Kyle, Token, Craig, Jason, Timmy, Clyde, Jimmy

Cartmans team: Cartman, Trent, Pip, Tweek, David, Kevin, Fosse, Scott 

"Wait a minute boys wheres Butters" Chef asked. Everyone looked around the gym murming. Stan on the other hand looked right at Trent. He smiled and placed a finger over his lips. Those thin lips that say such provocative things to him. His eyes widened as his face heated up. Fuck it was happening he was gonna pop a hard on Right here. "Screw butters lets play and get this over with" Cartman spoke. Stan walked over to him "what your not gonna go all hippie on me and talk about 'our fellow man' " he mocked. Stan slapped his belly making him bounce and jiggle. Everyone laughed while he yelled at Stan. He couldnt help holding his stomach as he laughed it was never not funny." "hahha ok children heheehee lets start the game ooo thats never not funny" everyone started walking to their own side of the gym. Skins on one side shirts on the other with hands on the wall. Chef set up the balls in the middle. "Hey Kyle I need you to do something for me when ever you notice I'm not focused or my face is to unnaturally red I need you to tell me a joke or something" he looked at the red head that stood beside him. "Why dude- oh are you having PTSD" he looked at Trent suggestively. "Ya PTSD" he fed into the idea. Chef blew his whistle and everyone charged to get a ball.

Free for all was the worst form of dodgeball it meant there were no sides only teams. Kids running all over the place trying to eliminate as many members of the opposite team as they can. Stan was faster then most since he did track and football since he was a kid. So when he started running it was like everyone alts was slowing down even Trent. He grabbed the dodgeball in the center where Trent was going to reach. He kept running then turned and finally stopped. The giant looked surprised at the motion. Stan got ready to throw the ball at him but quickly changed the motion and hit a ball that came flying at him. He hit it with such a force that it hit fosse "One Fosse" Stan shouted. Fosse laughed as he walked off the field. "Two Trent" he heard Kyle say. The gingers joy quickly turned to fear at the anger on the convicts face.

That's how the rest of gym class went with Stan trying his best to stay focused but still running circles around Trent. With Kyle close behind to help keep him grounded and away from his rapist. At the end of gym class everyone was sweaty and tired. They all dragged themselves to the locker room. "Man you had an ex con and and angry french boy and you still lost every game" Kyle laughed at Cartman. "Shut up jew boy, next time Stan I'm gonna get token and you can have Tweek" he shouted at Stan as they walked to the lockers. "Creek in my neighborhood" he replied. Those listening chuckled. They opened their lockers and started taking stuff out. Stan raised his arm to grab his tegridy shirt. "Aw man Stan you stink hit the showers I'm not taking to the McCormick like that" Kyle held his nose. Stan roll his eyes. He took off his shorts. A few boys were already turning on the showers and some were just sitting around half nude trying to muster the energy to get fully naked. Stan was to tired from gym class to think. He removed his shirt and realized his mistake when Kyle gasped. He looked confused for a second until he fallowed the gingers gaze. He was looking at his right hip where a giant purple hand print sat. The gasp attracted the attention of a few other boys. Stan reach for his shirt that he threw on the bench but Craig grabbed it before he could. "Wow Stan where'd you get those" "Oh jeez that looks like it hurts nn" Creek commented on the marks. "Whooa looks like someones a bottom" Token offered. "Whos a kinky twink" Clyde mocked. "Whow Stan I knew you were insane but I didn't realize you were someones bitch" Cartman laughed. Craig whined up Stan's shirt the whipped his left hip. He yelped and lept into the lockers. Kyle tried to get in the way Before Craig did it again but Cartman had a whined up towel and whipped his right side. "Don't pop a boner now Stanley" the guys laughed "Cartman I'm warning you" Kyle raised a finger. "What" "I'll kick your ass is what" Stan finally retorted, getting over the initial shock. "With markes like that I don't think so bitch" Craig whipped him again hit right in the middle of the bruise. The group laughed until a loud banging caught the attention of everyone in the locker rooms. Everyone turned to the noise. Trent had the side of his fist in a locker. He stared the crowed down as he grabbed the door he dented and tore it off the hinges. He dropped it to the floor with a loud clank. Everyone fallowed the door with their eyes before looking back at him. "Whatya starin at" he took a step forward and everyone rushed to action. They all bulted and screamed. Kyle grabbed Stan's arm as he was the only one that hadn't started moving. "Stan I have your shirt lets go" he was pulled and started running. He threw on the shirt that was put in his hand and ran out the door with some of the stragglers.   
It was a chaotic scene as the boys naked or half naked poured out of the locker room and ran down the halls flashing anyone walking by or pushing people out of the way. The group made it to the foyer before the principle stopped them. 

The whole class that was caught running stood in the principles office still half or full naked. "Lets get one thing straight her boys Ok this is not acceptable behavior Ok. Running around the halls with your penis out is a show of sexual harassment and is not acceptable behavior. Now those of you here will be attending immediate detention where you will write an apology letter and tomorrow we will have an assembly about rightful social behaviors where each of you will present your letter. Now the staff has gone to the locker room to grab your things you'll dress here then Mr. Macky will escort you to the library. The boys groaned "Hey this is a serious offence and anyone has the right to go to Mr Broflovski and claim an assault charge. It's important as your principle that I teach you how serious this situation is" the door opened to the office. Chef, Mr Garrison, and Kyle walked in caring bags and cloths from the locker room. "Ok i'm gonna step outside and give you some privacy, if anyone wants to use the conference room for privacy it's unlocked. PC principle stood up from his chair and made his way to the door. Once the door was closed they boys started getting changed. "This is bullshit, this never would of happened if it wasn't for Trent the asshole" the boys started to complain. "So whats the punishment" Kyle asked, handing Stan his jeans and underwear. He took them and started putting them on "immediate detention then we have to give a speech about how wrong this was and how sorry we are" he rolled his eyes. "So you can't come with me to the McCormick's" Kyle sounded disappointed. "Sorry dude it wasn't intentional" Stan buttoned his pant's. "I know I just don't know what I'm gonna do or say" he patted the side of his legs anxiously. "You'll think of something just text me at four how it went" Stan patted his right pocket which had his phone in it. "Thanks man" a knock came from the door "M'kay you ready" Everyone turned to the door "Ready m'kay" everyone mimicked then chuckled. The door opened and everyone poured out In organized fashion. "See ya Kyle" Stan waved goodbye.


	3. nail the coffin

An alarm went off signaling that the boys hour detention was up. The streakers put down their pencils and sighed in relief. "Now before you go make sure you sign your papers M'kay that way we know whos, whos M'kay" Mr Macky told the students. "M'kay" they mimicked. One by one they handed in their paper and made their way out the back door of the library.   
"Fuck that was stupid now we have to present it" Clyde stretched his right arm in the air as he talked to the group. "Oh jeez a presentation that's to much pressure. What if people saw something ehn, Id have to give a presentation with people picturing me naked" Tweek shook and grabbed at his button up. "Tweek you didn't even streak you still had your pants on" Token told him. "We missed red racer because of this" Craig added. "So you've seen every episode" Clyde laughed. "Ya but right after was suppose to be a new episode of She-ra and new voltron, Tweek really wanted to watch it." "Well its 4 now so if you hurry you'll be able to make it for voltron" Token looked at his watch.   
Craig stopped walking causing the others to stop as well. "I got a better idea" he looked over at Stan who was walking a little behind them. He stopped once he noticed Craig staring at him. "Hey pansy" Craig called out. The boys moved out of the way for Craig to walk over to Stan. He was taller then Stan though most people were. "Whatdya want Craig" the boy asked while he rolled his eyes. "You know what, I'm gonna kick your ass" he cracked his knuckles. "Ya you kinky fuck" "puble him to the ground Craig", "beat him up so we can go" his friends called out.   
Craig threw a punch right into Stan's mouth. The punch sent him back a few steps. The kids in the area gathered and started cheering. Stan spit a bit of blood into the snow. He rushed left at Craig reeling his left hand instead of his right, hoping the teen would try to go right to dodge. He did. The movement created the perfect opening for Stan to swerve and hit Craig square on the bridge of the nose. Craig fell to the ground and held his face as it was gushing blood. Stan squatted down to his level. "I don't wanna beat the shit out of you in front of your boyfriend but get up and I will" he whispered to him. Stan stood up and walked threw the crowed.   
He didn't stay to watch Craig's buddies crowding him and helping him clean up the bleeding. He took out his phone to see Kyle was texting him

Green hat mat: spoke to the McCormick his dad wanted to beat me for what i was saying  
Karen told them everything that was going on

Gonna invite them over for dinner so i cant hang out tonight, maybe go see a movie if you don't wanna go home heard the joker movies out.

Stan put his phone away as he turned the corner out of the school yard. He knew Kyle was gonna bail on him it was to emotional of a situation for him not to. But flat out leaving him out of it was the part that was pissing him off. Kyle never wanted to do anything anymore and he certainly didn't want to lean on his shoulder after school. Stan sighed and made his way over to the shop street where the movie theater was. He touched the corner of his mouth and hissed. It stung from the bruise that was forming underneath. He licked the inside of his cheek causing the pain to spark again. "fuck" he mumbled to himself. He looked around the street then suddenly stopped walking. He stared at an ally way where he thought he saw something. A shadow of a man or a beast something.

He took a step forward then turned away from the ally.   
He headed to the ticket booth outside the theater still looking over his shoulder. "One for joker" he placed some cash from his pocket on the counter. "Movies already started kid" the ticket booth man said. "I know" he replied annoyed. The man took the money then handed him a ticket. Stan took it ungratefully and made his way inside. He went to the concessional stand to grab a snack. Barely anyone was there just him and the two workers at the stand. He grabbed a large popcorn and soda then made his way to the display room. It was such a small town they only had one screen to show movies on. He went inside and sure enough the movie was already playing, showing on screen was a clown running threw the streets after some boys. 

Stan sat down a few rows from the back while majority of the people in the theater sat in the front. He huffed as he watched the movie, hoping for any distraction from the days events. He subconsciously touched his lip as he thought about being punch. He was so angry at Craig but he did get him back pretty soon. He tapped his lip as he watched the slow build of the movie. His hand trailed to his throat where a low ache still lingered. He swallowed hard at the realization. He quickly placed his hand on the arm rest of the seat, forcing himself to pay attention to the movie. He'd heard good things about it and he wanted to see what the hype was about. 

After awhile he grew bored with the movie, the main characters mom in the hospital and the police looking for a killer and some chick by his side through it all. He hated it. He started looking at the dark figures since it was a small town he wondered who all was here. He noticed some shop owners that he didn't really talk to, some teachers. Ms Victoria the old school principle who was now the art teacher. He looked to the left of the theater and noticed a very distinct big shape. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Cartman's dark figure. He leaned forward to start getting up to sit with him when he noticed someone alts was sitting beside him. Someone way smaller and with long hair so it had to be a girl. Stan sat back to try and figure out who it was. Was Cartman on a date and if so with who, who would go see joker as a date movie. Wasn't Hyde, could be Red, definitely wasn't Lizzie.

He watched as Cartman turned to the woman, he leaned in close as she started talking. Then Stan couldn't really make out what they were doing cause everything was dark. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching before he stood up. He crouched behind the seats and moved to the other side of the display room so he could get a better look at the two. He sat down in the same row but now he was able to see them better. He noticed the girl was wearing a hat. He tensed in horror there was only one girl in the whole school that wore a hat. A bright scene lit up the room illuminating the two figures. Sitting beside Cartman, Kissing him desperately was Wendy. Wearing the gloves Stan bought her and the hat he fixed for her, well got Kenny to fix for her but same thing. She pulled away from Cartman the two smiling at one another. Stan was frozen the whole world seemed to slow down as he was witnessed the unbelievable scene. He dropped his popcorn on the guy in front of him by accident. The dude shouted and stood up causing most of the people in the room to look at him. Stan didn't look at him, he was watching Wendy and Cartman turn their attention to the scene. Wendy's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't hear her but he knew she was saying his name. He finally stood up and made his way out of the theater. 

Everything felt unreal like he wasn't really there. The scene kept playing in his head, the two kissing then smiling at one another. He swore he could hear her laugh the same one she'd have whenever he did something she thought was cute or funny. He wasn't that anymore. "Stan, Stan wait" her honey sweet voice called to him. He stopped and turned to her, her lipstick was slightly smudged. It was the first thing he noticed, those lips that use to be his. Use to kiss him and giggle at him. "Wait It's not what it looks like" she started. A rage started to take over at her words. "It's not THEN WHAT IS IT WENDY, CAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU YOU DUMPED ME TO BE WITH SOMEONE ALTS AGAIN INSTEAD OF JUST TALKING TO ME AND CARTMAN OF ALL PEOPLE ARE YOU INSANE. HE LITERALLY GRINDED UP HIS DAD AND FED IT TO HIS HALF BROTHER." Stan was so angry he could feel stomach acid in the back of his throat as if his body was getting ready to vomit the anger. "That's not-he didn't-It's different Stan" she bit her lip. "So what I'm just here a safety net then for you to just leave whenever it gets to familiar so you can go have your flings" his anger started turning to sadness as he realized what she made him feel like. "No Stan it's just different Cartman makes me feel alive" she held her arms and avoided eye contact. "Oh glad to know I made you feel dead" She rolled her eyes t him. "You didn't make me feel dead it was just-..." "Fuck you Wendy" she looked at him in alarm. Stan was crying now, tears running down his face as he shook with anger. "I did everything you ever asked of me, I took care of you when you were sick or upset and I never burdened you with my problems" he sniffled. "Stan your a drunk and a drug addict I don't ever know whats going on with you and you never let me in to help", "That's what you do all you ever talk about is how much I've hurt you or how much I burden you but you make me feel so fucking unwanted it makes me sick, so go back to your shitty date with your abusive boyfriend you fat slut I can't wait to see you end up like Hyde did" He shouted. "Fuck you Stan you don't know shit, you don't know what it's like to have your whole world flipped upside down over a sensation someone gives you. YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA ABOUT THE TURMOIL IT CAUSES." She turned away from him as she broke out in tears. She ran to the bathroom in a fit leaving Stan in the middle of the theater with his unfinished rants. He wiped his eyes of the tears and headed for the exit. 

He went out into the cold of the sunset evening. He fixed his hat then started walking in the direction of south parks Colfax point. The red light district known for prostitutes and illegal drugs/ gambling. He walked towards the long ally that leads to the street before Colfax so as not to be seen by anyone. He sighed he knew Wendy had a point he was a drunk, but drinking was the only way he was able to deal with everything. It was all shit to him and anything that helped him from succumbing to a suicidal depression was suppose to be good. He walked passed a closed dumpster when he heard a noise. He quickly looked back but wasn't quick enough to see what it was before it was shoving him against the wall. He would of screamed but his face was pressed against the wall squishing his cheek. He felt some form of leather wrapping around his arms, holding them behind him. He was suddenly yanked off his feet and onto the dumpster. The wind was knocked out of him and he gasped out. The sunset sky he was looking at was replaced by Trent's smirking face. His fear either increased or decreased he didn't know which one he just knew that his thighs started trembling for some reason. He tried to move his arms but he couldn't, He squirmed about to try and free them. His legs were grabbed and he was pulled down the lid until his ass was barely on it, having to wrap around Trent's waist or have his legs start going numb. 

He finally made eye contact with the man, he watched the smile fall from his face once he settled a little. He grabbed Stan's face and turned it to see his left side better. "Who did that" he nearly growled. Stan didn't answer he squirmed out of Trent's hold and tried to scoot up the lid. Trent grabbed the start of his pants and lifted him up slightly. He pulled Stan back down where hes legs dangled off the dumpster. "Don't make me ask a third time who did it" he demanded. "Nhn that asshole Craig" Stan spat out. He still squirmed and tried to roll off the lid but Trent had such a strong grip on him he wasn't moving. "Let me go" he shouted. A large hand was placed over his mouth "shut your damn mouth." He mumbled a protest behind the hand at the demand. The man ran the thumb of his right hand over Stan's crotch. He jolted and nearly moaned at the contact, He was really backed up from earlier and running around a sweaty gym with a shirtless Trent did nothing to quail it. A deep chuckle brought him back to the moment and he realized he'd closed his eyes. He opened them to see Trent smirking at him wide and amused "Ya didn touch yerself good cowboy" Stan couldn't stop the whimper that he made. The mans words had such an effect on him he swore he'd cum from just Trent's voice alone. He shook his head as best he could then started squirming again. He had to stop this some how, it wasn't healthy, wasn't right. His button was undone and he tried to kick Trent and bite his hand. The criminal only got closer to him "keep fightin I like fucking ya into submission." He moaned at the words but he wasn't gonna let it happen again. Trent's hand slipped into his underwear and pressed down on his erection. Stan tossed his head back at the unbelievable amount of pleasure that surged through him from such a simple act. 

He lifted his head causing his hat to fall off from all the movement. He tried to kick at Trent again and the hand on him pressed down harder. He screamed into the hand at the mix of pain. His knees shot up and he was wrapping his legs around Trent. Fuck his body for betraying him he thought. Trent moved his hand up and down the shaft slowly but hard causing him to shake and tremble at the contact. He bit the hand on his mouth to stop from making noise. He heard Trent hiss and bit down harder on the hand. "Are ya tryin to hurt me, go ahead leave yer marks. I've already left plenty" he moved his hand from Stan's erection to his hip and gave it a squeeze. The boy tightened his grip on Trent causing him to slide closer to him. "I loved seeing these on ya, so perfectly shaped" He squeezed the spot again and Stan squirmed under his touch. It was so sore but it felt so good having those hands on him again, griping him, owning him. The hand moved back on his erection and started stroking him fast and hard. Stan screamed behind the hand as his head fell back again. The speed lasted for a second. Trent went back to stroking him slow and with a tight grip. Stan stretched out a leg in protest. Trent leaned forward so he was centimeters from Stan's face. "Look at your body begging me to be rough with it" he increased the speed and chuckled at the teens scream from behind his left hand. Stan grinded up into his hand as best he could. He wished the hand wasn't on his mouth cause all he wanted to do was scream yes. He couldn't remember why this was so bad why he needed so desperately to run away. 

Trent slowed down again and Stan kicked the air then tried to grind up again. "Ya wanna cum" the small teen nodded his head frantically. And just like that Trent was gone from his view. He sat up to figure out where he went. He felt the leather bounding his arms being undone. He didn't realize how tight the hold was. He stretched out his arms and saw the deep red marks in his skin, maybe they'd bruise to an he'd have to wear his old jacket to cover it up. He looked at Trent who stood with his arms crossed by Stan's knees. "Ya wanna cum then make yerself cum" he was told. He bit his lip as he lowered his arms to his lap. He glanced down for a moment to see his trembling hands going into his underwear. He pulled himself out of his underwear and started pumping. It felt nice but nothing as exhilarating as what Trent did. At that thought Wendy's words echoed in his head 'you don't know what it's like to have your whole world flipped upside down over a sensation someone gives you'. 

He stopped touching himself. Instead he squirmed a bit where he sat. "Come on don't ya wanna cum" Stan looked up at the man who obviously knew what was going on if the smile on his face was any indication. "Um" Stan started he swallowed hard not knowing what to say. He just wanted Trent touching him and yanking away the memory of his fight with Wendy. "Beg" he was ordered. "Please touch me nothing feels as good as you, Please make me cum" he was saying the words before he could think about how humiliating it was. That was all the encouraging Trent needed. He was stepping in between Stan's legs and grabbing his member again. Without moving Stan was already gasping and clinging to him. The giant grabbed Stan's hair and pulled his head back. He started pumping him fast and harsh then bit down where his shoulder meets his neck. Stan was screaming a course of 'yes'. He grinded up into Trent's hand and squeezed him in between his thighs. He reached under Trent's arms and gripped the fabric of his jacket for dear life. He was cumming within seconds of the harsh treatment. 

He breathed loudly into Trent's ear as he tried to catch his breath, still clinging onto the mans jacket. He was coming down from his sex high but it wasn't as harsh as it had been the last two times. He looked out at the ally way but didn't really see it. He was just feeling, Feeling Trent all around him, holding him by the hair that wasn't a rough tug more like his hand was just placed there. He felt the other hand disappear from his now flaced dick. It was gone for a moment then he wrapped his right arm around Stan, pulling him closer so he could bite down harder. The raven boy exhaled and nearly relaxed in the hold. Trent licked the place he had just bit then pulled back. He looked Stan in the eyes with an almost soft look. He placed a hand on the teens chest then without warning he pushed him flat on the dumpster lid. He moved his hand around Stan's throat. The teen reached up to remove the hand from his neck. "Listen closely" Trent started his voice filled with venom "If ya let anyone alts touch ya like this I'm going to punish ya and trust me It won't be a fun punishment."Stan tried to nod but he couldn't, he couldn't even speak an agreement. Trent gave his throat a slight squeeze then removed his hand. Stan started coughing and gasping for air. He closed his eyes as he tried to collect himself. He took in a few deep breathes as he held his throat. He opened his eyes to look around finding that Trent was heading to south parks red district street. He laid back down on the dumpster with his hand still on his throat. He cleared his throat then coughed again. He took in a deep breath as he stared up at the setting sky. 

His body felt like led when he thought about moving even just to button himself up. He felt like crying but the tears just wouldn't come. Maybe he cried to much for one day maybe he just couldn't cry anymore. All he knew was that he hurt his body throbbed in all the right ways and it scared him. He couldn't stop Trent from doing whatever he wanted to him because he didn't want to stop it and even if he did he couldn't do anything about it. Everything just felt heavy, like he was feeling the weight of his choices crushing him like deep water. He took in a deep breath, finding it hard to breath suddenly. He mustered up the strength to grab his phone from his pocket. He opened his contacts to kyles contact. 

Red puffball: Hey dude

Green hat mat: Hey dude

Red Puffball: You still having dinner could kinda use a friend right now

Green hat mat: No I'm trying to stop my parents from fighting this dinner really sucked man all they did was bitch about how white trash Kenny's family is and how i was clearly being tainted

Green hatmat: why whats up

Red puffball: Nothing just thought i saw wendy at the theater

Green hatmat: oh god you'll be fine stan if you want we can rip on her tomorrow

Stan put his phone down on his chest and stared up at the sky that was now darkening from orange to black. His phone buzzed ans he picked it up slowly. 

Green hat mat: dont tell me your rejoining the goth kids with their self hatred of life and dark obsessions

Red puffball: you think they have dark obsessions

Green hat mat: with their occult shit i wouldn't be surprised if they all were masochists

He sat up suddenly causing his head to spin. He stared at the text for a moment in thought. The goth kids were all about misery and dark things one of them had to understand this feeling. Otherwise he really would be insane. He put his phone away and zipped up his pants. He hopped off the dumpster and almost fell. He hissed as he used the thing for support. He was dizzy from the sudden movements and his body felt weak and heavy but he started walking anyway. Stan checked his phone to see the time. It was 6:15 if he kept walking he'd be at Benny's by 6:40 they should be there by then. He was getting anxious should he really tell the goth kids of all people about whats been going on. They did tell him he was always welcomed at the very least he knew they wouldn't spread it around or rip on him. And if all alts failed they had cigarettes and he was dying for one after today. 

Stan didn't know why but he had started jogging to the diner. He just kept thinking about everything and the more he thought the more dark he felt, the more disgusted with himself he became. It felt like he was gonna vomit. He opened the door to the diner and quickly looked around. In the usual booth Michael, Pete, Henrietta, and Firkle sat drinking coffee and smoking. Stan swallowed hard as he worked up the courage to say what he wanted to say. He walked up to them a little awkwardly. "Hey" he greeted then sat down at the end of the booth. "Hey" they responded. Firkle coughed then held his nose "you stink raven" the claim was muffled by his shirt. "Ya I know, its sweat and cum" he swallowed again then looked up at them almost scared. "Um why" Pete hesitated in asking. Stan ran a hand threw his hair now realizing he forgot his hat. "Fuck" he whispered. "You ok" Micheal asked just as hesitantly. "No I'm not ok I'm actually pretty far from ok. I'm pretty sure I'm losing my fucking mind" he began. Firkle slid his coffee over slowly. "You don't want me drinking that" he told looking at the cup then at his hands that rested on the table. "You on drugs raven" Henrietta asked. "No I'm just trying to figure out how to talk, or explain whats going on" he tried to tell but his mind was racing as he looked at each of them. It felt like he was on drugs of some kind from his anxiety. "Is it Kenny's death", "Is it Wendy breaking up with you", "Is it your best friend being gay", "Is it drugs" they all asked. It was overwhelming all their questions. He gripped his hair and tapped his fingers on the table. "Yes, No it's just- yes its super sad and it sucks but that's not-" "Ok, ok here." Pete handed him his notebook and a pencil. "Lets get you your own coffee and you can write about what you wanna say" Stan took the book and nodded. 

A cup was set in front of him and filled with coffee. The goth kids sat quietly staring into their own cups while Stan wrote away. The words came to him quickly he barely had to think about how to string hem together. Once he was done he set the pencil down. "Anyone got a cigarette and a light" he asked. Firkle took a cigarette out of the little pocket on his shirt. Pete ignited his lighter and lit the stick. It was then handed to Stan who handed the notebook back over to Pete. He read out loud to the group while Stan smoked and drank his coffee, already feeling calmer.

' the world is distant, looped on constant replay with the same out comes to the same situations approached all different ways. Zombies march by me demanding me to fallow the tune and keep my mouth shut when I'm left behind. I'm falling slowly off a cliff into the water, being dragged by unseen hands pulling me to crushing waters. Everything is cold, i'm cold, distant, replaceable, forgotten. Everything happening before my eyes as i break to pieces behind false masks. It's the way i live the way i exist. 

You're suppose to kill me, torture me and maybe you are maybe that's my punishment. The turmoil of being fucked so roughly like i don't matter. Being marked by your foul touch. your harsh strength. Showing yes when i say no and desiring the struggle, the chase, wanting you to hurt me over and over. Craving your crushing pressure, Your heat filling life into the corpse that is me. Taking everything from me till all that's left Is darkness, I'm suppose to be afraid and i am but not for the reason i'm suppose to be. I'm afraid of succumbing, about what that would mean because i crave it. So much that it makes me insane.'

The kids looked at each other then at Stan. They blinked at him for a moment. "Alright I'll bite who's suppose to kill you" Micheal asked. Stan took in a deep breath "Trent Boyett" again they all looked at each other. "The new kid" Henrietta asked suspiciously. Stan took a drag of his cigarette before speaking "Except he's not new he was in my pre-school class. I got him sent to juvi after he got blamed for setting a teacher on fire. then again in the fourth grade for the same crime. Now he's back for revenge. He's already killed Kenny and kidnapped butters and....raped me...three times but-but is it rape if you kinda like it. If you masturbate to the thought of it" he looked up at them pleading with his eyes. They all avoided his gaze in shock and horror. "What the fuck" Firkle said. Stan ran a hand down his face "I know, it's stupid crazy i'm literally losing my mind over it even looked into sex slaves and shit." He took a drag of his cigarette with a shaky hand. The table went silent. Pete took out his phone as if trying to forget he was here. Stan wished he could do that just forget all this happened and go back to his shit world with a stoner dad, an absent girlfriend, and a workaholic best friend. It was gone though he had no one just a bunch of zombies that didn't care. 

He took a long drag from his cigarette. He tapped his finger as one by one the kids took out their phone and lost themselves in the digital world. But Stan couldn't he kept thinking about the hand that was on his neck. His breathing was cut off and if Trent had applied anymore pressure he would of started seeing black. He wondered what it would be like hated that the thought crossed his mind. But Kenny use to tie a belt around his neck to create a harder orgasm. If he was here Stan could ask him a bunch of hypothetical and he'd just think Stan was curious about the shit he use to do. "Have you been bound, tortured, and or been denied an orgasm" Pete suddenly asked his face beat red as he refused to look up from his phone. The others looked at him in confusion. "Uh Ya" Stan responded. Pete started moving his hands over his screen like he was texting. Everyone stared at him in silence. "Ok what the fuck Here just read this text" Pete passed his phone over to Stan. He took it and looked over the lengthy text. 

Count faggula: Ok so he could be being trained to be a slave but slaves are mostly traded and used like flesh lights maybe hes being trained in a dom/sub role has he experienced the fallowing. Resistance Play- forcing the submissive to do something against their will as an intense form of power play, verbal humiliation. fetishism such as shoe or boot worship, uniforms, smoking, latex, and heavy rubber, humiliation/ dehumanization like being used as a pony or some shit, objectification or using the subs body as furniture its different then dehumaniztion trust. Or whipping, being spanked or physically hurt on a low level for pleasure, bondage or public humiliation....your energy is mine

Stan started snickering when he looked at the text. "Who's count faggula and does he have a personal signature" Pete went bright red as the other kids groaned. "Why are you talking to that asshole" Micheal asked. "Because despite that hes a fucking asshole hes also a hard core masochist and knows about this stuff" he defended. 

Pete.T: Hey it's the kid whos being talked about out of this i think so far ive been bound i was spanked once and physically hurt but is it low level if it leaves bruising i have two hand print bruises on my hip and i think my arms are starting to bruise from the belt he wrapped me in

Count faggula: he wrapped you in a belt nice 👌and he left hand prints your so lucky....your energy is mine

Peter.T: It's not consensual he literally threw me to the ground and told me to thank him for preparing me before getting raped

Count faggula: was that the first time when he was reacting revenge is that when he created the hand print bruise petey said it happened more then once so what happened the second time ....your energy is mine

Stan looked around the table. Micheal looked outright pissed while Pete smoked a new cigarette "You talking to him" he asked. "Ya he called you petey" he smiled as Henrietta tried not to snicker. "He called me what call him a depraved asshole."

Pete.T: I was in the bathroom after having a hysteric moment and he came demanded i sit on a toilet and suck him off 

Count Faggula: did you obey....your energy is mine

Pete.T: i dont want to admit it but yes i obeyed and he told me to stop lying to him when i told him i didn't want to do anything he said he could see in my eyes how desperate i was for him to fuck me he was gonna just leave it at rape but he said 'how could he deny me when i was so clearly begging which he asks me to do he asked me to beg the first and third time and i fucking did like an idiot Jesus Christ whats wrong with me 

Count faggula: Nothings wrong its perfectly ok to want to be ordered and be put in a situation where your begging your dom for release it means your giving them power over you and letting them know its ok whats happening and there's nothing wrong with that even if some people say its perverted it well it is cause its sexual but it's ok if that's what makes you feel good you shouldn't belittle yourself about it and sure it starts from a fucked up place cause he raped you but at least he made you realize something important about yourself and sometimes it takes a crime being committed towards you to get you to discover something about yourself....your energy is mine 

Stan put down the phone and laid his head down in his arms. He really could cry now cause who ever this guy was what he was talking to was making sense of everything he was feeling towards Trent and making it sound like it was ok to submit to his desire. That he wasn't gross or wrong for liking being abused in the way that he was and that it was ok to want it. He also never thought about how Trent really did awaken something in him he didn't know was there which raised a bunch of questions. Did he like getting abused by just anyone or was it only ok for Trent to do it. Would he hate it if someone alts tried to be so rough with him. It was hard to answer, he never liked it when Wendy would be rough with him. Scratching his back or biting him always hurt and he'd bitch at her about it. Stan moved his shoulder and felt a slight pain on his neck. Trent had bit him and it caused him to cum so maybe he only liked it when Trent did it or maybe it was only men that he got excited about. Did that mean he was gay or just really into sex with Trent. He picked up the phone again and texted back. 

Pete.T: that raises so many questions idk if i'm gay or just really like sex with this man when my exgirlfirend use to hurt me even in the slightest i hated it. I hate it when trent does it cause hes so dangerous he could just snap at any minute and kill me if he wanted

Count faggula: And that's the appeal the danger the abusive strength it sends shocks through your nerves and makes you feel alive your on a road to self discovery there's so much more out there then gay or straight there's bi, pan, demi, those who cant have a fulfilling relationship before starting a strong sexual one or just liking someone for their personality its all confusing and sometimes its better not to dwell on labels and instead just allow yourself to feel and indulge....your energy is mine 

He put the phone back down on the table then curled up in his arms. "Di-did he help" Pete asked quietly. "Ya he helped a lot" Stan rubbed his eye even though he wasn't crying. "But it's still not right I can't just keep letting this happen even if it is the best sex I've every had" he sat up and took a sip of his coffee. "As fucked up as it is to start a relationship with your rapist, why not" Henrietta asked. "Cause his cis fairy tale world won't let him, he'd be a social out case if he told people" Micheal started explaining. "Not to mention what his friend would do if they found out he liked being fucked by Kenny's murderer even if it does sound like the perfect mix of dark and perversion" Firkle tapped a cigarette stick on the table. "Your the weirdest eighth grader ever don't ever change" Pete told him, the two smiled. "Cause he doesn't care about me at all he just want's me for a fuck and he knows he can get it. I'm just not gonna be alone anymore I'm gonna start heading straight to the book shop with you and have my mom pick me up from work and i'll just go straight home after school even if that means i have to deal with my dad." The kids went quite and just nodded at him. Stan handed Pete's phone back over then went back to drinking his coffee. 

****** 

Stan didn't mean to spend all night at the diner but that's what he did. He didn't get any sleep as he pond over everything. He went to school way earlier then anyone but the morning basket ball team. He snuck into the boys locker room, locking the door behind him so the only way in was through the gym room. He grabbed Kyle's duffel which he knew had a full week of cloths in there. He took out a shirt and a pair of underwear his jeans were fine. He set them on the end of the bench then took off his own cloths. He grabbed the small bottle of body wash from Kyle's bag and headed for the showers. He was all alone but he knew he was safe to at least shower in peace. He turned on the hot water nozzle and began washing himself. The quicker it was over the faster head dry and be able to wait for Kyle. He brushed over the bruises on his hip and bit his lip then hissed at the pain of the bruise on his face. He looked over his arms and saw little purple lines starting to form. He sighed at them then continued to wash himself. Once he was done he used his own towel that he kept here to fry off then put on the cloths he picked out. He put Kyle's bag away then unlocked the door and left the locker room. The school was empty aside from some teachers and a couple of students who were forced to come to school early. 

He made his way over to his locker hoping he left a book or something in there. He opened the locker to find he had nothing but a tablet. He guess that would have to do. He grabbed it then closed his locker. He tried to avoid it but it was hard avoiding the bright colors when they were so close. He looked over at Kenny's memorial. the flowers were a little brown around the edges and the peddles were falling on the floor. He walked up to it. There was a picture of Kenny with his hood down giving a peace sign and smiling in the center of what looked like a heart shape reeth of dandelions. and notes tied everywhere. He read some of them, mostly just talking about how people wish it didn't happen and how much Kenny touched their lives. None of them knew just how good of a person he was. They were all fakers. "Conformist cheerleaders" he mumbled to himself 'gothic hippy' he heard someone say in his ear. He looked around but found no one in sight. He covered his ear as he looked back at the photo. A cold chill ran down his body as he stared at it like the image itself was haunted. A door opened and he jumped in the air. He quickly swerved to see an all to familiar figure stepping out of the class room. He relaxed a little at the sight of Mr Garrison. He was to jumpy for his own good. 

Students started flooding the school after that but he still stood in front of Kenny's locker. Thinking over the events of his last day, How concerned he was about Stan and how he didn't need explanation just knew Stan needed someone. "It's painful isn't it, having to stare at his smiling face knowing you won't hear his laughter anymore" Kyle said joining Stan where he stood. "Ya it is I-I'm sorry man that he's gone" the raven boy told. "It's not your fault" Kyle placed a hand on his shoulder. He was gonna speak but he heard crying. He looked over at Kyle who seemed confused. They both looked around for the source. "It was horrible he just came out of no where and started whaling on him" they settled there attention on the girls. Wendy was crying and holding Bebes hand as she talked. "It's ok Wendy take your time", "who attacked you" at those words Stan realized that Wendy was facing away from everyone hiding herself. "We were just walking you know cause we just happened to see the same movie and tha-that beast came out of nowhere and i was knocked. When i opened my eyes he was-oh god he" she started sobbing and Bebe hugged her. "He was covered in blood from the beating I know no one likes him but Cartman didn't deserve that" she held on to her friend. "Cartman" Kyle whispered. Stan felt a wave of anger fill him at the mention of that fat asses name. "You don't think Trent beat him up" Stan stared straight at her. "Who came out of no where" red asked. Wendy took a few deep breaths then finally looked up at the group showing off a pretty bad black eye. Stan covered his mouth to stifle a laugh at the sight. "Trent Boyett he beat Cartman till he was limp and then kept going, he's in the hospital now" she cried even harder. "Oh no" Kyle grabbed his arm. The warning bell rang and everyone looked up at the ceiling for a second. The girls huddled together and walked Wendy away from the hall to class. "Holy shit dude" Kyle started to say. 

Everyone started heading to class before morning announcements. Stan and Kyle sat down in home room already hearing people talk about Wendy's shiner. He shouldn't be so happy about it but he some how felt glad that she got hurt it was about time something bad happened to her. The murmurs didn't last long as the announcements started with standing at the flag and resitting the anthem then sitting down for the schools scheduled. "God morning students" the vice principle strong woman spoke into the P.A. "Unfortunately butters isn't here today to give the announcements your all just gonna have to deal with listening. Today is Wednesday we'll be serving beyond meatloaf and chocolate milk, milk is still two dollars. Football try outs will be held tomorrow after school and after yesterdays prank we will be having an assembly after lunch on acceptable behavior where those involved will be giving an apology to the whole school for their actions. That is all have a regulatory day." Stan groaned and placed his head on his desk, he forgot about the assembly. Kyle patted his back from beside him today was gonna royally suck.


End file.
